


In My Arms Lies Eternity

by Ominous_Noodles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied Death, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Religious Content, Romance, Slow Burn, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Noodles/pseuds/Ominous_Noodles
Summary: Lady Kera Trevelyan was invited to the Conclave as a neutral party, accompanied by her long time friend, a Templar named Colm. While she had feelings for the man, she never expected anything to come out of it. Little did she know that not only was she was right, but she was also entirely wrong. After the events of the conclave, Kera is thrown into a pool of emotion, all driving her towards one goal: Kill the man who started all this. All she had to do was not die, and not fall for that adorable ex-Templar. Unfortunately for her, both tasks would soon prove difficult. One more-so than the other.A slow burn romance full of angst, dealing with grief, and the sufferings of addiction. Tags will change as the story moves along and as I see fit. Content warnings, if applicable, will be at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. The Lady of Sorrow, Armored in Light

Kera Trevelyan leaned against the railing of the ship, staring out into the Waking Sea as they crossed over towards Fereldan. It was beautiful out, and she enjoyed the smell of the sea air. While she had been able to leave the circle a few times during her life there, being a noble allowed her special privileges. On occasion her family would visit her, though the older she became the less frequent the visits would become. The letters they sent were a comfort, but it was nothing compared to seeing them. The Ostwick Circle of Magi was calm, and lenient, but it’s fall was a disaster. Much like other circles, Ostwick saw plenty of death and destruction as their Mages rebelled and Templars fought, seeking escape from their prison. Kera could not blame them for their outrage, but the chaos… It was too much. 

Unlike a large number of mages in the Free Marches, as well as Ferelden, Kera saw a crucial necessity in Circles. They kept mages safe. Mostly from themselves, as the practice of using magic was in fact a dangerous one, but also from a cruel outside world which still had a biased against the magically inclined. Still, she couldn’t deny the need for reform. Not that she would have a clue as to what would be needed to placate the mages, nor what would be a good balance between freedom and security. But that was why she supposed she was invited to the Conclave. She, while she sided with the circles, was a fairly neutral party. An idea that was set in between, as were most people in her circle. This, and her noble blood allowed her to have a voice other mages did not have.

Still, Kera couldn’t help but be excited to leave, to see something new. She inhaled the fresh air of the sea, noting the salty smell of the water. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, relishing the moment of serene quietness she had barely been afforded since she came into her magic. 

Footsteps approached her, and the quiet was broken by a short laugh. “Have you ever been outside the circle, Enchanter?” 

Kera shook her head, looking at the Templar who had accompanied her. Knight Captain Colm Dermond, a strong man with chocolaty hair and a strong jaw. A very handsome man, with strong features and beautiful blue eyes. He was almost a head taller than her, and much broader. “As a matter of fact, I have. I wasn’t born in the Circle, afterall. Though I have never seen the Waking Sea before.” She paused, looking out to the water again, her yellow eyes soft. She continued in a mellow voice, almost wistful. “Its beautiful.” 

There was a long pause before Colm cleared his throat. “I agree.” He said simply, joining her in leaning on the railing, crossing his arms as he rested his elbows on the edge. “What do you think of this Conclave?” He asked, as Kera turned her eyes to him. 

“I think it’s good of her to want to find a peaceful end to this war. I heard what happened in Kirkwall… And after Ostwick...” She cast her eyes down, studying the water. “I could only imagine how bad it has gotten, how many other Circles have come to a similar destruction. Too many lives have come to an end, it needs to stop.” 

The Templar nodded. Quiet fell on them again, both of them looking back out to sea. In the distance, they could see land. Colm smirked, “We’ll be in Ferelden for a while, and the ride is long.” He stated, standing up straight and stretching. “You think you can last that long, noble? Long rides, no baths, hunting for our food most of the time…” 

Kera scoffed, “I think I’ll manage. Besides, weren’t you the one just complaining that the sea air was messing with your hair?” She raised a brow at him, doing her best to hold back a laugh. 

Colm looked offended, placing his hand against his chest. “I’ll have you know that it is, and it’s going to take a long time to calm it again after this.” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage, Colm.” 

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Perhaps I will, or my hair will frizz forever.” Shaking his head, he placed his hands on his hips. “Captain says we should dock by morning. For now, I’m going to get some food. Join me, if you can spare your valuable time of staring out to sea.” 

“I’ll join you in a moment,” Kera responded, “I want to see how the sun sets over the water.” 

Having crossed the Waking sea before, he would find nothing special about the sight. Kera, however, had never seen the seas, been on a boat, felt such fresh air against her skin. Colm sighed, shrugging. “I’ll spare you a seat.” 

Kera didn’t respond, continuing her watchful gaze over the seas. There she watched while the sun set over the sea, a sight she knew she would only see a few times in her life. After the sunset, she grabbed dinner with Colm. Together they laughed, discussed their views on the Chantry, and what they possibly wanted out of their own future. Colm surprised Kera by stating that he wanted to have a family. “You want to marry, and have children?” She asked, holding her empty bowl careful in her lap. 

Colm nodded. “Yes. And why not?. Unlike with mages, it isn’t strictly forbidden, just … Inconvenient. And there are rules” He sighed, “As of right now, at least I’m in one spot. And perhaps this conclave will make things easier.” 

“That’s certainly an admirable, and pleasant future.” One she envied, if she were honest. Thankfully in her circle, things were lenient. But still, she would never be allowed to marry or care for a child of her own. Unfortunately an impossible future, one she wished she could have. Now that the thought was in her mind, she couldn’t help but want it. Thoughts of a first kiss, betrothal, and intimacy all crossed her mind. Colm being at the forefront of this. She could imagine him kissing her, a smile on his lips. Bending the knee with a hopeful look on his face. She pictured… Kera shook her head, not allowing the thoughts to seep any further. “If you do marry, see that you invite me to the wedding. I’d be upset if I’m not at minimum part of your party.” 

Colm looked at her, blue eyes searching her face, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Of course.” Her cheeks twinged pink, unable to help it. Every so often he would look at her like that, causing her heart to flutter more than it should. 

You stop that, there is nothing, and never will be, anything between us… 

“Whatever happens, you’ll be there. I can promise you that.” He stood and grabbed her bowl before she could protest. “It’s late, we should get some rest.” Again, before she could protest, Colm walked away. Kera stared after him, unsure of what to make of his behavior. They had known each other for a few years now, him having transferred to the circle almost five years prior, and for the past few years especially they had been close. Best friends, even. Though if she could manage to be honest with herself, there was more there than friendship. At least to her.

But this seemed odd behavior. Not knowing what to make of it, she simply obeyed. Colm was there to watch over her, not just for input, and while under his charge she would have to listen to him. The pair made their way to where they were bunking without another word. 

In the morning, as the captain promised, they had made their way to shore where they were able to depart. From the port, they gathered any items they needed for the long trip south, and prepped their horses. It was going to be a long journey indeed, and they had to be prepared for the worst. It was the height of the mage rebellion, and both parties knew the dangers. This was why they travelled together, alone. To Kera, Colm made the trip feel like a breeze, but the travel still made her weary. 

By day three, the woman was exhausted. For the most part, they spent their nights sharing a tent, sleeping on the ground. While sharing a tent didn’t bother her she was unused to the conditions. While the circle crammed mages into a single room, each person still received their own bed. Kera hated it, and she could almost see herself falling asleep on the back of the horse. 

Running a hand through her short black hair, she sighed. “Colm, can we break? We’ve been riding for hours, now.”

Colm, who seemed lost in thought, nodded, pulling the reins softly to stop the horse. He was still acting somewhat strange, and she was unsure as to why. Kera hopped off her horse with ease, stretching. Maker have mercy, it felt good to stand again. She groaned happily as her muscles stretched out, and she raised herself up to her tiptoes. Colm stretched himself, but not as much. He had traveled more often than her, so she suspected he didn’t fatigue as easily. She, on the other hand, never was able to sit for very long. 

Kera reached into her horses napsack, grabbing some preserved meat for a snack. While she didn’t want a full meal, she needed something to carry her until night time when they could sit for dinner. “Are you excited?” Colm asked. She turned to face him, studying his expression. He petted the horses face, his own showing a soft joy in the moment with the animal. 

“For the conclave? I believe you asked me this before.” 

“I asked what you thought of it, not if you were excited.” He shot her a glance. Off. The whole moment felt so off.

“I’m intrigued, but I don’t think I could use the word excited.” 

Colm nodded, continuing to pet the horse. “I am,” he said quietly, finally making a move to get back on the creature. “Come on, we still have ground to cover before dinner.” 

The pair continued on, making idle chatter. 

\---------------

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. They talked, laughed, and chatted about what they wanted out of the conclave. Kera was surprised to hear that Colm wanted less restrictions on mages, wanting to abolish circles almost entirely. While she agreed on less restrictions, she was unsure about the Circles being completely abolished. When she voiced her own opinion, Colm seemed torn between sad and interested.

Kera learned a great deal more about Colms family, where he was from, and where he was originally stationed. She spoke about her family, and her many cousins in the Templar Order. They, much to her embarrassment, also shared more personal details. Love life, experiences, and past encounters. Naturally, he had more than her, but mages never were forced to be celibet. She did have some stories to tell. 

But the more they talked and the closer they got to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the more she suspected he had something up his sleeve. Or at least was hiding something from her. Colm would lose himself in thought frequently, ask her off topic questions, probe more about her. When he wasn’t staring directly ahead of him, he was looking at her. If she were to let herself look further into his actions, Kera could almost fool herself into thinking he could have feelings for her. But this couldn’t be what it was.

As they arrived, it was nightfall. The conclave would be held the next morning, giving them some time to rest before their duties began. Finally, Kera decided to confront Colm about his strange behavior. “Colm, are you okay?” 

The Templar stood up from his position, giving the woman a quizzical look. “What do you mean?” 

Kera sighed, gathering her bedroll. “You’ve been odd since we’ve arrived in Ferelden. Asking questions I’ve never heard you ask, about my future, what I want in life, my love life… What I want out of the conclave.” She figured that last one was fair, but his tone when he said he was excited… It was strange. Kera met his gaze, yellow eyes locking with blue. “And then those looks.” Her voice was softer now, unsure of what to make of this. 

Colm just laughed, shaking his head. “You know, you’re the smartest woman I know.” He began, walking closer to her. “But you are daft.” 

Kera furrowed her brow, giving a slight frown, but did not respond. He continued forward, and his next few words gave her any response she needed. Colm took her hand, his hands still gloved from the ride. “Enchanter Kera Trevelyan…” His voice was low, his eyes still locked with hers. Colms free hand gently touched her cheek, their foreheads now touching. “How blind you are.” 

Voice caught in her throat, Kera couldn’t respond. A flutter moved in her chest, warmth touching her cheeks. She could feel his breath, making her wish he would just kiss her already! 

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! The first first chapter of many.  
> Just getting warmed up.  
> Let me know what you think!


	2. On Wings of Death

Pain woke her up. A sharp stabbing pain, emanating from her left hand, exploding up to her wrist. Kera gasped, trying to add pressure to the wound only to find that she was shackled. And surrounded by soldiers, all of them with their swords drawn and pointed at her. Like she was a threat. Fear and confusion almost took her over, but she forced those feelings down, doing her best to breath. Even still, she trembled. Where was she? 

The door to her prison opened, two women walking into the room. Immediately, every sword was sheathed, though it did not help dampen the fear. The taller of the woman, fully armored with a sword attached to her side, approached first. The second held back, remaining in the shadows for a second longer than the other. Kera watched as the armored woman circled her, only coming to a full stop behind the mage. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The woman demanded in her ear, causing Kera to flinch away. Her voice was strong, full of rage. Kera was already found guilty of whatever happened. “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended it is dead…” The woman continued to circle, using her hands to punctuate every sentence. “Except for you.” 

Kera and the woman finally made eye contact, and she felt the full rage and intensity this woman was feeling. And yet, a sudden wave of sorrow hit her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Did that mean Colm, too? Of course it did. Everyone who attended, she said. Kera couldn’t respond, her mind swimming with questions. What had happened? She could barely even remember anything. And the damned wound on her hand throbbed, drawing her focus to it. 

“Explain this.” The woman grabbed her left hand forcefully, shoving it into Kera’s face, then shoved it down. The woman’s grip was strong, almost painful. 

“I-I can’t…!” Kera stuttered, barely able to force the words out. Maker, she sounded just as scared as she felt. 

“What do you mean, you can’t?!” Both women glared and circled now, but still the one with the sword asked the questions. 

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!” 

“You’re lying!” Suddenly the woman lunged forward, grabbing Kera by the shoulders and shaking her. 

Immediately, the other woman grabbed the taller one by the arm, pushing her away from Kera. “We need her, Cassandra!” The woman paused, making sure the other woman, Cassandra, wouldn’t move. She then turned back to Kera, who was still reeling from the bombardment of information. 

“All those people…” Kera said, her voice soft with pain, “Dead.” Colm being one of them. She could scarce believe it. 

The remaining unnamed woman spoke to her now, her voice calmer and more controlled than Cassandra’s. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The woman’s Orlesian accent was no less demanding than Cassandra’s Nevarran one, no matter how calm. 

“I remember… Running.” Kera began, her brows knotting as she tried to remember. Everything was hazy, and a splitting headache was forming on either temple. “Things were ch-chasing me, and then….. A woman?” She ended the sentence as a question, unsure of her own memories. Did a woman help her towards the end? Kera shook her head, still more confused than ever. 

“A woman?” The Orlesian crossed her arms, watching Kera with critical eyes. 

Kera nodded, fear still coating her voice as she spoke. “S-she reached out to me… Then …” She woke up in this cell. What had happened in that time? Fear and confusion shook her, but it seemed neither of these women were going to hurt her. At least for now… 

Cassandra moved in front of the Orlesian woman, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana.” Cassandra turned her angered gaze to Kera, “I will take her to the rift.” 

Leliana left, Cassandra quickly moving to remove the shackles from her wrists. The shackles were immediately replaced by ropes, which afforded her more movement, but even this small step was a welcome one. Kera looked up to the woman, meeting her in the eye. “What did happen?” Fear had gone from her voice, though she still felt it settling in her heart. 

Cassandra helped the mage up, now sounding more exhausted and confused rather than angry. “It… Would be easier to show you.” Kera was lead out. As she was, she learned she was being held in the Chantry of a small town. She presumed it to be Haven, the town close by the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but she couldn’t be sure. 

Walking slowly, she shielded her eyes as she stepped into the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she could truly see what had happened, and stared in awe. 

The sky was broken. A gaping maw was torn in the sky, swirling green and horror as she stared. Green lighting pulsed around the hole, the clouds reflecting the color. Giant boulders floated towards the top, swirling around the hole as a long stream of light beamed down to where she assumed the Temple was. “Makers breath…” She whispered, unable to take her eyes from it.

“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra spoke facing the green horror in the sky, “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” The woman finally turned, facing Kera with a calm determination on her face. “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” 

“An explosion can do that?” 

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As if to punctuate her words, the Breach flared with a loud explosion, light rippling through the sky to follow. In response, the mark on her hand shot pain up her arm, suddenly growing brightly. The pain caused her to collapse. She hugged her hand as close to her as she could, trying to alleviate the crippling pain. Cassandra dropped to her knees in front of Kera, her voice now tinted with concern. “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” 

Suddenly, Kera felt steeled. She could see the Breach as a looming threat. Already, it had caused a great deal of pain for many people. She even found herself blaming it for taking Colm. “I … Understand.” 

“Then…?” 

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.” 

Cassandra nodded, clearly relieved to hear these words. Helping Kera up, she pushed her prisoner forward, leading the mage through a crowd of people. Every single person stared at her, eyes accusatory. They all blamed her for this, just like Cassandra and Leliana did. It stung, but Kera pressed on, forcing her chin to remain high. She would prove this wasn’t her AND she would find out who did. 

“They have decided your guilt.” Cassandra explained, her hand pressing lightly into Kera’s lower back. The pressure was oddly comforting, despite the woman angrily accusing her of killing everyone in the conclave. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy Divine Justinia. The conclave was hers, it was supposed to mean peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.” The woman lead her through a large gate, heavily guarded. She turned, pulling out a knife and cutting Kera’s bonds. “I can promise a trial, no more. Come, it is not far.” 

Kera rubbed her wrists, thankful to be released. Without question, she followed Cassandra. The two moved along the road, moving fast towards what Kera assumed was the Temple of Sacred Ashes. “So.” Cassandra began, hardly breaking a sweat. Clearly this woman was a warrior. “I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Kera.” Was her simple response, no need for full names. Kera still didn’t trust the woman, but she wasn’t going to go around with someone who didn’t know her name. 

“Cassandra.” 

While Kera had already heard her name, it was nice to formally be introduced. But before they could move further in conversation, another blast of pain shot through Kera’s arm, causing her to fall to her knees and gasp in pain. Cassandra helped her up, patting her shoulders before the two moved on. 

That one was stronger than the last… Kera thought, rubbing the palm of her hand. Pain throbbed through her hand, but nothing quite as crippling as before. Still, she worried if they didn’t hurry the mark would slowly consume her. 

The two pressed on, trying to move as fast as possible. If Kera was right, there was no time to waste. As they ran, the pair did not talk, leaving Kera to her own thoughts. Everyone at the conclave had died, she was the sole survivor. Divine Justinia, Colm, the large list of Templars and mages who wanted this silly war to end… A portion of her family were Templars. If she could get a list of names, she would know if any of them were there. Notify their parents. She had hoped none of them were there, but she needed to know. Perhaps after this she could find a list of names, scan it to see if any Trevelyan’s were - 

Her thoughts were cut off as the bridge beneath them collapsed sending both women tumbling down to the rocks below. Landing with a thud, sharp pain shot through her back and arm. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to push herself up. A crash, like the one that shattered the bridge, sounded nearby. Demons suddenly sprang forth, rushing towards the pair. Cassandra was already up, sword drawn. “Stay behind me.” The woman rushed to meet the demons, heading them in combat with relative ease. There were only a few, but Kera still worried if one broke off to charge her. 

Another crash, the ground bubbling in front of her. Catching her breath, Kera stepped back as another demon materialized in front of her. Her foot caught something, causing it to roll. She looked down, seeing a staff at her feet, strewn among other weapons. Suddenly, anger swelled in her. These damn demons… They ruined everything. Quickly, Kera picked up the staff, using the same momentum to smack the Shade in the face, forcing the creature to stumble back. With a quick twirl, she then slammed the staff end to the ground, calling lightning to crash from the sky, the demon charred by the heat of the bolt. An angry hiss escaped her lips, static filling the cold air. “You son of a bitch…” She muttered, picking the staff up to fling spell after spell at the demons. Quickly, she noticed something different about her magic. It seemed almost unwieldy, more difficult to control. Her blasts flung in some ways she didn’t want them to, lightning blasting the demons before her, but also the ground around her in random patterns. 

Despite her instability, it wasn’t long before the demons were gone, both women able to take a moment to breath. Or so she thought. Cassandra approached the Kera, sword drawn. “Drop your weapon. Now!” It was a command, not leaving any room for argument. 

Kera met the woman’s eyes, keeping her voice calm and collected. “All right… Have it your way.” If she were honest, she wasn’t sure how much she trusted her own magic after that display, reluctant as she was to remain defenseless in such a situation. 

Suddenly, conflict shown in Cassandra’s face and the woman paused. With a sigh, she sheathed her sword. “Wait…” She began, straightening her posture. Kera, who was just about to let the staff fall from her hands, stopped and tilted her head to the side. “I cannot protect you. Keep it, we do not know what lies ahead.” 

And Cassandra was right. The road ahead had many demons to fight through, only slowing them down further as they tried to wade through to the Temple. Both women carried an air of frustration around them, trying to fight as best they could on their own. Cassandra at wanting to move without pause, Kera increasingly realizing just how little control over her magic she had. Ahead, Kera could hear the sound of a battle ahead and she called out to Cassandra. “I hear fighting!” 

“Move, they may need our help.” The two rushed in, a small group of people were fighting a horde of demons, all of which had fallen from a rift, as Cassandra had called it. Hopping into battle with little hesitation, Kera took note of the rift and how it looked. She could feel it almost… Singing to her. Almost like the fade did when she would cast a spell. This close to the rift, she was now able to see just how unstable her magic was compared to the other mage. His was tight and controlled, ice and snow moving to his will with grace and fluidity, his barriers landing with precision and strength. Kera, on the other hand, struggled to keep her lighting from striking where it pleased, her fire from spreading where she did not want. In the end, she was still successful with her attacks, but at a great cost. By the end of the battle, she wore a thin sheen of sweat across her brow from the effort. 

When the fight was over, the tall Elven mage took her hand, shoving it towards the rift. “Seal it! Quickly!” He shouted. Kera’s hand sparked alive as the mark faced the rift, but this time with little pain. However, a stream of light burst from her hand and with it a sensation she did not want to feel again if she could help it. Magic pulled from the mark, and with it she could feel it tug and pull her muscles like a twine string being pulled from beneath her skin. Shivers raced down her spine, causing her to pull away from the elf’s grip, the rift before them closing as she did so. 

Kera held her hand close, massaging her palm with her thumb. “What did you do?” She asked, finally meeting the eyes of the mage before her. He had an odd nature about him, but she could say the same about most elves. He seemed kind and wise, interested in the situation at hand. 

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” He said, holding his staff like a walking stick, eyeing her with a wise curiosity. 

Kera’s brows furrowed, “I did this? But how?” While she was confused, there was some parts of that which made sense. Just… She was unsure how. 

The mage pointed towards her marked hand, “Whatever made the mark upon your hand also created the Breach. I theorized that the mark might be the key to sealing the rifts that have opened in its wake.” 

“Meaning it could be used to close the breach itself.” Cassandra chimed in, walking forward to meet the group. 

“Perhaps.” The elf directed his gaze towards Kera, eyes kind and hopeful. “It seems you are the key to our salvation.” 

Kera held her breath, stiffening. It had just occurred to her that she was a mage. A mage that held more power than anything she could have thought, and that scared her more than she would like to admit. But if she could close that Breach, the very thing that tore from her a love that she had only just been able to indulge in, she would be happy. Or as happy as she could be, in light of the tragedy. 

“Hah, good to know. Now here I was thinking we would be ass deep in demons forever.” The other man chimed in. This one was a dwarf with more chest hair than she was comfortable seeing in her own life time. “Varric Tethras! Handsome rouge, story teller, and occasionally,” he looked at Cassandra with a smirk, “An unwanted tag along.” In response Cassandra merely grimaced. 

“Kera.” She introduced, bowing ever so slightly. “That’s a nice crossbow you have there.”

“Bianca?” He chuckled, “She is wonderful, isn’t she? And she will be great company in the valley.” 

Kera had questions, but before she could ask, Cassandra pushed her way between them. “Absolutely not!” 

Varric scoffed, humor still in his voice. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? The soldiers are no longer in control. You need me.” The last sentence was teasing, but it was true. They would need the help. With two mages, assuming the elf would follow, they would need someone else to keep the enemy off them. 

Cassandra only made a disgusted noise, turning and pressing on. The other three followed, now on their way to the Temple. As they moved along, the elf walked beside Kera. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” She liked Solas’ voice. It had a calming tone to it, one that set her anxious thoughts to ease. At least temporarily. “I am pleased to see that you are alright.” 

Varric laughed from behind the two. “He means he kept you alive while you slept!” 

“Oh, I - Thank you.” She didn’t know what to say. “You seem to know a great deal of all this.” 

“Solas is an apostate. Well versed in such matters.” Cassandra said. 

“Technically, all mages are now apostates. I have learned much of the fade through my travels, and as such compelled me to offer my assistance. Otherwise, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.” 

“Commendable.” Kera nodded, eyes travelling to where the Breach loomed over them in the sky. While she had her anger and loss as a motivator, it seemed that Solas has less selfish reasoning. She liked that. 

Solas nodded, “Merely sensible. Cassandra, while Kera is a mage, I find it difficult for any mage to wield such power.” 

“Understood. The forward camp is ahead.” 

Kera chose the mountain path. It was the safest route, it didn’t matter if it was somewhat slower. If she was going to die, it was going to be after she did what she had to do. Not before. While they ran into a number of demons, the four managed to destroy all of what was in their path, close a rift, and save the remaining scouts along the way. They continued their pleasant banter, and Kera thanked Cassandra for standing up for her in front of the chancellor. While the woman didn’t have to by any means, she still did. It was only moments prior that Cassandra deemed Kera guilty for having murdered the Divine, only then to defend her from the same accusations. She hoped that meant she was no longer on the list of suspects, but Kera decided on an air of caution. No one knew what to expect at the Temple, save those who had already seen it. 

The group was tense as they reached the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The area was burned and charred, bodies of the people at the conclave scattered around the area. People sat in frozen flames, screaming their silent screams, an air of pain hanging heavy around them. The area smelled of blackened flesh and burned hair, causing Kera to swallow a gag. The angry determination swelled in her again, pushing her forward towards their destination. Whoever had done this was a monster who needed to be stopped. When they drew closer to where the original rift lie, more and more bodies could be found. They piled against the walls, the force of the blast having pushed them against the stone, the piles burning in the same magical flame. None of them were recognizable at this point. 

The party stopped, the Breach now directly above them. Kera was finally able to finally grasp just how large the Breach was; bright green swirled around in a circle, intermingling with the clouds. In the direct middle was that beam of light she saw earlier, stretching down to their destination. “The Breach is a long way up…” Varric muttered, staring up towards the Breach with her. Kera agreed, having to take in a deep breath to silence the worry in her mind. So far, she had refused to look down. With all the bodies piled up so close to their feet, she knew there was at least one among them she didn’t want to see or find. 

“You made it!” Kera heard a familiar Orlesean voice behind her followed by quiet footsteps as Leliana rushed ahead of her group to meet them. “Thank the Maker!” 

Immediately, Cassandra moved into action. Everyone was here now, and it was time to tackle the rift. The woman ordered men to move into their designated positions, asking Leliana to move her forces around the area for support. As ordered, all moved into action. Finally, Cassandra turned to her. “This is your chance to end it. Are you ready?” 

Kera nodded, glancing back at the rift. “I’ll do what I can. But I don’t know how I’ll be able to reach it… Much less close it.” 

Solas stepped forward. “This rift was the first, and it is the key.” Kera nodded again. “Seal it, perhaps we will seal the Breach.” 

“Then let’s move.” Kera started forward, the rest of her party following suit. They made their way through a tangled mess of what used to be the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The once Holy Ground now felt tainted. Red spikes of what looked like lyrium jutted out of the ground and walls, a red orange haze hovering around the strange crystals. With the blackened stone walls behind them, the red lyrium stood out and cast an eerie red glow along the area. This red lyrium was warm, causing her to want to move closer to it. 

A hiss came from behind Kera, Varric voicing his discomfort. “You know this is red lyrium, Seeker…” 

“Yes. I know.” The woman responded, her voice clipped and weary. 

“But what’s it doing here!” Kera could tell Varric hated the thought of the stuff, the very sight making him uncomfortable. No one could answer the dwarf, the best answer being that the explosion perhaps corrupted the existing lyrium veins beneath the Temple. “Whatever you do, don’t touch it…” The party fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, a voice called out to them. The voice was frightened and frantic, calling for help that never would arrive. It was the voice of Divine Justinia, her voice echoing off the walls, pinging off every member in the party. Kera could hear a small gasp in the back of the group, though she was unsure who made the sound. A calm male voice spoke out, deep and steady, referring to the Divine as a ‘sacrifice.’ Whoever this man was, he was the one responsible, yet it was a voice she did not recognize. 

The party arrived, coming to a stop just before the original rift. It bubbled before them, the rift enclosed under a thick coating of what looked like rock. Once again, the voices rang out, their origins invisible. 

“Someone! Help me!” The Divine screamed. The party froze, chills running down Kera’s arms, as the pain of the Most Holy’s voice rang out. 

Then, “What’s going on here?” It was a male voice, one that Kera knew too well. The mark flared again, but this time she was numb to the pain. It was Colm, calling out to the Most Holy just before the end. 

“Who was that?” Cassandra asked, confused. The woman furrowed her brow as she looked towards the rift, clearly confused and hurt. “Most Holy called out to him… But…” He did not help. 

Kera’s breath caught as the rift sparked and bubbled heavily, a vision forming before the group as they stood. A vision of a dark, looming figure hovered over the most holy while she hovered in the air, clearly being held by some unidentified magic. Two figures ran up to the scene, both she knew very clearly. One was Colm, sword in hand, ready to fight whatever beast it was that was trying to kill the Divine. The other was Kera, unarmed but ready for a fight. “What’s going on here?” The words sounded again, this time the party could clearly see Colm’s face snarling in rage as he spoke, taking a step forward to begin an assault. 

“Run while you can! Warn them!” The Divine screamed, the woman working hard to not let the panic show on her face, though it clearly shown through in her voice. 

“We have intruders.” The man turned to the two, pointing a large black claw to them. “Kill them. Now.” 

The vision burst into a bright white light, forcing everyone back a few steps. When all was clear, Kera placed a hand on her chest, forcing herself to breath. It was confirmation that Colm was dead. Real, tangible proof that he was gone. And worse, likely remained somewhere in the room, though she did not want to see this with her own eyes. 

“You were there!” Cassandra’s angry voice drew closer. Kera’s yellow eyes turned cold and narrow, turning to the woman who accused her anew. “Who was that? Who attacked?” Cassandra circled Kera, moving in front of the mage. “And the Divine, is she - Was this vision true?” 

“I don’t know.” Kera said coldly, “I don’t remember.” Perhaps her voice was colder than she intended, but she didn’t take back her words. She instead stared Cassandra down, daring her to say another word. 

It wasn’t her voice who spoke, but Solas’. “They were echoes of what happened. The fade bleeds into reality here.” The man turned to the two, who finally dropped their standoff. “The rift is not sealed, but it is closed.” He seemed to care not for whatever contention they held, only caring for the situation ahead of them. “I believe that with the mark we can re-open the rift, and seal it properly and safely. However, this will attract attention from the other side.” 

Cassandra nodded, “That means demons. Stand ready!” She called to everyone, drawing her sword and readying her shield. 

Nodding, Kera took a deep breath. Whatever pain she held, there were more important things to attend to. Forcing the feelings down, she raised her left hand, bracing herself for the feeling of opening the rift. The stream of magic came through again, the unpleasant feeling of string threading through her muscles returned, her face twisting with discomfort. This time, there was pain, dull and pulsating through her arm as the magic moved. 

The rift blasted open,and before she was able to make any motion to seal the rift properly, a large intimidating brute of a demon shot through the rift, materializing in a blast of thunder and lighting, laughing as it landed. A pride demon, the same demon she had to contend with during her Harrowing. Kera wasn’t given a chance to recover, every soldier now flinging themselves at the demon. The battle was on. Flinging spell after spell at the demon, Kera quickly realized that while her magic was strange and different, there was something more powerful about it. It burst out of her in a chaotic nature, flinging towards the enemy as she drew spell after spell. Even with this new realization, she came to see that her spells had little effect on the beast of the Fade. The rift, however, began to sing to her once again. It called to her to raise up her hand, to allow it to draw off the energy of the mark. Obeying, she lifted her left hand, palm to the molten green rock. 

A blast shot out from the rift, forcing the pride demon down to its knees. Kera couldn’t help but be surprised at the revelation. The demon stayed down for a few moments, Cassandra and the rest of her soldiers taking advantage of such a moment. Suddenly, the group gained momentum, despite the now many demons that accompanied this beast through the fade, and Kera’s increasingly worrisome lack of control. Yet, despite these worries, the group managed to pull through and the demon fell. 

Raising her palm one final time, Kera closed the first and most important rift. As opposed to this, the rift let out another blast, knocking the woman off her feet. Within an instant, there was pain, and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, where we really begin.  
> I want to explore magic as much as possible in this, really going into how the mark reacts with her existing magic. How it changes, what the mark feels like to her, and so on. Hopefully comes out with some interesting stuff, but we shall see.  
> Again, hope you enjoy. I'm always open to feedback. I know this is long, but I wanted to get this bit out of the way.  
> Thank you for reading. (:


	3. Chapter 3

This time, it was not pain that awoke her. Kera was in a soft bed, covered in a warm blanket. Immediately, the memories of what happened flashed through her mind as she sat up, tears falling from her cheeks as she did so. Was she crying in her sleep? Blinking them away, Kera looked down at the mark on her left palm. She had never gotten a good look at it, but now that she could she winced at the awfulness of it. The mark glowed faintly from beneath her skin, parts where it looked the deepest glowing the brightest. It looked as if she took a knife to her hand and sliced it open, but days later with an infection creeping in. It didn’t seem a clean cut, either, but done with a knife rusted and jagged from age. The thing hurt, a pulsating and dull pain, though compared to when she first got it the pain was almost negligible. Something she could ignore. 

While staring at the mark, tears flooded again as thoughts of Colm invaded her mind. Her brave Templar. He must have faced down that monster who killed Divine Justinia. Likely pushed her aside so she would survive, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. Lowering her head, she threaded her fingers through her short hair and shutting her eyes tightly. Kera fished through her mind, trying to find any bit of memory that she could find. Even the smallest trinket would be better than nothing! But that was all there was. Nothing. Tears squeezed through from her frustration, her chest tightening. The last thing she remembered was the kiss. She remembered the warmth, the happiness she felt at her finally being able to feel his lips on hers. A sob wretched itself through her body, causing her to curl in on herself as she continued to sob into her hands. 

Kera had no idea how long she was there, unmoved, but it was long enough for her sobs to turn into soft tears. She looked up, trying to get a hold of herself. Whatever this mess was, she needed to figure it out. For her sake, and for Colm’s. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to calm herself down. Cooling her hands with a spell, she placed them on her cheeks to cool herself off. Kera had to keep it together, and be a strong woman to do what was necessary. She had closed the rift, but she was unsure of what else there was to do. There could be anything beyond this moment, and she needed to be ready. 

Just then, the door to the cabin she was in opened and an elf servant walked through. Clearly Kera's presence startled the poor thing, as she immediately dropped the box she was carrying into the room. “I-I didn’t know you were awake!” She stammered, her body language immediately switching to defensive. 

“Don’t worry about it, I only-” 

Before Kera could finish, the elf woman collapsed to her knees, placing her forehead to the floor. “I humbly beg your forgiveness.” The elf continued, and Kera took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes, hoping the servant hadn’t noticed. No doubt she looked as horrible as she felt, she could at least blame it on the rift she had closed. “You are back in Haven.” She continued, not looking up. “They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand!” The mark flared, but she could barely feel it. Suddenly, she was hopeful. Was that … It? 

“So this is… over?” Kera could hardly believe it. 

“That’s what they say!” The elf hopped to her feet quickly, as if she had forgotten something. “Cassandra would want to be notified that you are awake! She said ‘at once!” The elf backed away slowly, hands nervously wringing around each other. 

“And where is she?” Kera asked, trying to keep a soothing voice as not to scare the elven woman.

“I-in the chantry with the lord chancellor.” The woman took off, leaving with only one more “At once!” before bolting out of the cabin completely. 

So much for not scaring her. Kera sighed, wrapping her arms around herself in a hug. Well, now I absolutely needs to face … whatever this is. She thought to herself, taking one more deep breath before resolving herself to move. Thankfully, there was a washbasin in the room, though she was unsure of how clean the water was, or how fresh. Still, she needed to rinse the tears from her face, and hopefully make it less obvious that she had broken down completely upon waking up. 

After a few moments to collect herself, she forced herself through the door. Within a few steps, she was greeted by a horde of people, all of whom were held back by a wall of soldiers. She stepped forward, unsure of what to make of such a thing. Whispers flew around her as she walked, the soldiers saluting her as she moved past them. One thing stood out to her as she listened to the villagers speak. ‘It’s the Herald! The Herald of Andraste!’ 

Many people spoke that title, whispered it to each other excitedly. They were calling her that? The Herald of Andraste? Kera picked up her step, squaring her shoulders and holding her chin high. Whatever they had to say, it would not phase her. At least not publicly. Finally reaching the Chantry, she opened the heavy wooden doors and towards the back room. Inside she could hear arguing, Chancellor Rodrick demanding that Cassandra take Kera to Val Royeaux with no further questions. Opening the door to deliberately cut off the chancellor, she stepped in, her eyes meeting the man’s immediately. “If you have accusations, I would appreciate if you said them while I was present, Chancellor.” 

Wasting no time, the man pointed at her, “Chain her!” He demanded, as Kera walked towards the table in the center of the room. His voice held little authority, and the Templars on either side of the door made no move. “I want her to be prepared for travel to the capital for trial!” His voice was commanding and authoritative, but again the Templars made no move to follow these orders. 

Instead, Cassandra stood, issuing orders of her own. “Disregard, and leave us.” Beside her was Leliana, arms crossed and eyes contemplative. The Templars saluted, about faced, and walked out the room, closing the door behind them. 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” the Chancellor said, his voice turning to venom. 

“The breach is stable, but it is still a threat.” She glared at the man, venom of her own coating her words. “I will not ignore it.” 

Kera crossed her arms, turning her own glare towards the Chancellor. “After everything we accomplished, I am still suspect?” She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. 

“You absolutely are!”

“No.” Cassandra said, her voice just as commanding as before. “She is not.” 

It was relieving to hear Cassandra believed in her, but no matter how much she didn’t want it to, it stung that a member of a faith she had devoted a majority of her life to regarded her only as suspect. In the murder of the Divine, no less. It caused anger to boil in her heart, but she kept it down, listening to the conversation laid out before her. 

Leliana spoke up now, her voice controlled, but still angry. “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone the Most Holy did not expect.” Her voice became accusatory, pointed directly at the Chancellor. “Perhaps they died with the other, or have allies who yet live.” 

The chancellor seemed offended at the notion, “I? Am a suspect?” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it. And, if she were completely honest and not clouded by hate, she didn’t believe him guilty either. She heard the voice at the Temple. The man was more than this simple Chantry man before them. “But not the prisoner?” He turned his venom against her once again, and that feeling faded, clouded by her anger again. 

Before Kera could say anything to her defense, Cassandra spoke again. “I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her, and another, for help.” 

“So her presence, that thing on her hand, all a coincidence?” Rodrick asked, turning to her once more, “And where is this ‘other’ you speak of?” 

Kera’s yellow eyes steeled, her anger threatening to bubble over, but still she kept herself calm. Acting out will only serve to prove her guilt to him. “Dead, likely.” She said simply, ignoring the pain she felt admitting to this. 

After some silence, Cassandra continued. “It is divine providence.” She said, completely sure of her words. “The Maker has sent her to us in our Darkest hour to help.” 

“I am not a chosen one, Cassandra!” Kera said, finally uncrossing her arms, thrown off completely by the woman’s sudden belief. Not only this, but the anger welled up again at the mention of divine providence. So it was the Maker’s will that her best friend had died? She knew that was not what Cassandra had meant, but the anger was still very much there. For her to have survived instead of him, it wracked her with guild she didn’t think possible. 

“We almost lost everything, and then out of nowhere, you came.” Cassandra tried her best to drive her point forward. Kera arrived at precisely the right time, with precisely the right tools. It was a hard statement to argue, and Leliana seemed to take her side, arguing for it completely. And when the Chancellor argued against it, Cassandra slapped a book on the table with a large thud. “Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn.” The woman walked towards the Chancellor, fully intending on intimidating him. “We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order!” She spoke as if she dared the chancellor to argue with her. “With, or without, your approval.” 

The chancellor left with no argument, the door slamming behind him. Cassandra sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Leliana leaned on the table, directing her gaze towards Kera. “This was the Divine’s directive. Before the conclave, this was in motion, and it is needed now more than ever.” The woman looked steeled, emotion cleaned from her face, watching only to gauge Kera’s reaction. “We are not ready. We have no numbers, no leader, and no Chantry support.” 

“But we must act now.” Cassandra chimed in, turning to Kera. “With you by our side.” 

Kera tilted her head, thinking calmly about the response. “You want to start a holy war?” 

“We are already at war.” Leliana said calmly, “as for it being holy, I suppose that depends on what we find out.” 

Kera sighed. This was a mess, and whether she liked it or not, she was in the middle of it. “Alright. I want to help. Whatever this is, I can’t get away from it now. I’m here for a reason. I’m sure of it.” Cassandra stuck out her hand and Kera took it. The deal was set. 

As Kera walked out, Cassandra followed close behind. “Herald.” Kera cringed at the word, unable to help it. “A moment?” 

“Please, just call me Kera.” 

Cassandra nodded, pressing on. “Who was with you? The vision we saw, the voice… You knew him.” 

Kera did not want to speak of this, not to the Seeker. Not to Cassandra. “I did… Yes.” And yet, the words spilled from her mouth, unable to help herself. “He was a close friend. A Templar from my Circle sent to accompany me to the Conclave.” More than anything, she wished she could remember what happened. But with or without her memories, there was a task ahead. 

Cassandra seemed to understand, nodding her head. “I see. I did not mean to pry, merely to know what had happened.” 

Kera waved the woman off, “No, it’s okay. I don’t have any more information on what happened, however, I tried to remember any information I could and I found nothing. I’m sorry, Cassandra.” 

The woman frowned, clearly not happy with that. But she left the woman alone, not prying further about personal issues she was not yet to discuss. “We can leave for the Hinterlands in the morning.” 

Kera nodded, “I’ll see you in the morning, then.” Her next mission was to find a bath. To push her thoughts away and clean herself up. She felt dirty, her normally well taken care of hair tangled and sweaty. Perhaps there was one of sorts in the Chantry…


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Kera felt relatively normal once again. She felt clean, rested, and ready to tackle whatever the Inquisition would throw at her. Clothed in her newly fitted light armor, Kera met Cassandra at the Chantry doors. She was to meet the advisors Cassandra had chosen to help lead, each person with various specialties that would help both Cassandra and Kera meet their enemy properly. And hopefully come out on top. 

As they walked through the dimly lit hall, Kera rubbed the thumb of her right hand against the mark absently. It was an action she found herself starting to do frequently, a motion meant to sooth her, though it did very little. “Does it still bother you?” Kera hadn’t realized Cassandra had been watching. 

The other woman was somewhat taller than Kera, so she had to look up while responding a fair share of the time. “The pain has lessened, it’s now more of a dull ache, but much more bearable than before.” 

“I am glad to hear it. And that your mark is more stable, as is the breach.  Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, given we have more power. Perhaps the same level of power to open it in the first place. Which is not easy to come by.” Cassandra seemed worried, but mostly informative. Perhaps ideas were already floating around about how to get this power? 

“That sounds dangerous, are you sure that will work?” Kera raised a brow, unsure of what they could potentially do with this. 

Cassandra only snorted, a smirk on her face, “And they call me a pessimist.” She opened the door to the back room, allowing Kera to enter first, then closed the door behind her. “May I present Commander Cullen. He leads the Inquisition’s forces.” 

She turned her attention to a handsome man, the only man, in the room. He wore his blond hair slicked back, and a fur mantle over his armor. The man seemed to shuffle uncomfortably when pointed at first, but continued off the introduction. “Such as we are. We lost many in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” His voice was saddened by the loss, yet still determined. A genuine man, one she already respected. 

The introductions continued, “Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.” 

The woman stood to the Commander’s right. She had thick black hair tied in an elegantly braided loose bun with soft curls falling around her face to frame it. She certainly looked the part of diplomat, with the overdressed frills she had seen in her own family. Though she did have a fondness for the chosen yellow of her dress. “I’ve heard much, it is a pleasure to meet you at last.” She sounded Antivan. Interesting. 

And finally, Leliana, whom she had already met. “And of course, Sister Leliana.” 

“My position here involves a deal of-” 

“She’s our spymaster.” 

Leliana shot an annoyed glance at Cassandra. “Tactfully put.” 

Kera bowed slightly, “Kera Trevelyan. You all certainly have an impressive bunch of titles.” 

The Commander laughed, but said nothing. The rest of the conversation moved to business, for the most part everyone just arguing over who would be better suited for supplying the power source to close the breach. Most everyone seemed to side with the mages, but the Commander argued for the Templars. Apparently he was one once, and thought they could suppress the breach long enough for her to close it. It wasn’t a bad suggestion, but she couldn’t help but think that was more wishful thinking. Biased due to being a Templar. Kera could not blame him though, she respected Templars a great deal and knew what they were capable of. 

“Neither party will speak with us yet, however. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you specifically.” Josephine pointed her pen towards Kera, who raised a brow. 

“They still think I’m guilty?” Kera raised a brow, turning her gaze to Josephine. 

“That’s not all. Some are calling you, a mage, the Herald of Andraste. This frightens them. They consider this blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.” 

“How exactly am I the Herald of Andraste?” More than anything this concerned her. A mage? The Herald? Preposterous. And even after the women explained, it still seemed as such. 

Again, Cullen spoke up. “Quite the title, isn’t it?” He said, a small smile on his face. At least the commander wasn’t without humor. “How do you feel about it?” 

“It’s unnerving.” 

This made Cullen laugh again, “I’m sure the Chantry would agree!” 

The rest of the conversation was discussing their current options. They needed to garner respect among Ferelden, build up a reputation. But first, a revered mother by the name of Giselle who was last seen in the Hinterlands, helping the refugees, wished to speak with the Herald. It was agreed to visit the Hinterlands with the party they had already cobbled together. 

However, before she left for any task, there was one she needed to fulfil for her own personal reasons. “Do we have a list of names? Those who were at the conclave.” 

The Commander nodded, “I have a list. I was given every name of those invited and a tally of those we were able to recover, so far. I can have the list sent to your cabin, if you wish.” 

“No, I would like to see them now, before we depart.” Kera shifted her weight, suddenly feeling odd about talking to a Templar this way. “If that’s alright.” 

Cullen seemed taken aback, but nodded. “Alright, follow me then.” He stated, gesturing towards the door. “I can give you the reports from when you were out, as well. Do you realize you were asleep for three days?” 

Kera raised her brow, surprised to hear this news. “I knew it had been a while, but I wasn’t sure just how long.” The two left the chantry together, leaving the rest of the advisors to discuss necessary arrangements. 

“You should thank our Apothecary, Adan, before you leave.” Cullen pointed to a cabin up on the hill as they walked by, “And the blacksmith, while you’re at it. He’s the one who made your armor.” 

Good information to know, and it was nice to be told where these people were by someone who knew the small village. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to do that.” Quiet fell between the two as they walked, though at least for her it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Cullen seemed to shift awkwardly though, speaking up first. “You said you were Trevelyan. I knew a few when I was with the Order. Some served in Kirkwall, when I was there.” 

Kera nodded, “Yes, my family is very devout. Thus, many choose to serve the Chantry by joining the Templar Order.” Kera’s voice quieted, looking down to the gravel beneath them. “It is in part why I wanted the list.” 

Cullen’s tone matched hers, “I see… If it is any condolence, I don’t believe any Trevelyans were there. Aside from you, of course.” 

“That is relieving, actually. But I still want the list. It will make me feel better.” 

“Understood.” 

Another awkward silence, but this time Kera broke it. “Kirkwall, you said?” She asked, “You sound Ferelden.” 

“Oh, I am. I was relocated to the Kirkwall Circle after the blight. It’s where I was recruited to the Inquisition. I was there during the Mage Uprising. I saw first hand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution, and when she offered the position I left the Templar Order to join her cause. It seems we now face something far worse.” 

Kera liked this man already. He believed strongly in what he did, much like Cassandra, and wanted to help. While she never had a problem with Templars particularly, she was glad that one was there to help their cause. Even though he was no longer with the Order, it wasn’t like he was no longer a Templar at heart. “You left the Templars? That is not an easy feat. But I am glad you are here. We’ll greatly benefit from your leadership, Commander.” 

Cullen seemed to squirm due to the compliment, not quite knowing how to react. Kera suppress a laugh, but couldn’t help the smile that tried to creep on her face. Cullen cleared his throat. “Right.” He began, making a point to look away from her. “The chantry lost control of both the Mages and Templars. We’re needed. They argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains.” Cullen seemed to gain momentum at this point, the words out of his mouth as he spoke. “The Inquisition could act while the Chantry could not! Our followers could be a part of that. There’s so much we can-” Cullen cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “Ah, forgive me. You didn’t come here for a lecture…” The two had stopped, finally arriving to the area where the soldiers trained. 

Kera finally let a small laugh out, “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.” 

Cullen chuckled nervously, “Another time perhaps…” He shook his head, disappearing into the tent. Kera couldn’t help but think the man was adorable. Cullen was really a Templar? He seemed like a shy man, awkward in every social setting she had seen him in before. Perhaps this was why he offered to send the list to her cabin, so he wouldn’t have to make casual conversation with her. Too bad she thoroughly enjoyed it. She could clearly see a future of teasing this man until he turned a lovely shade of red. It was a welcome distraction. Still, when passion took over he couldn’t stop himself. Cullen was driven, from what she had seen, a good trait for a commander. 

Emerging from the tent, Cullen handed her a stack of papers. “The names of those we lost at the conclave, as well as the reports pertaining to your mark as you slept. Adan took good notes, and I hope they prove useful.” 

“Thank you, Commander, I’ll make good use of these.” Kera lowered her head and turned to leave. As she walked back to the gates of Haven, she looked over the list of names. Cullen was right, no Trevelyans on the list beyond her own name. The thought gave her some small relief. Still, when she saw Colm on the list, the pain in her chest grew, causing her to gasp. She covered her mouth, doing her best to shove the pain back down. She shouldn’t have looked at it yet, not until she made it to the cabin, or at least waited until she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she switched to reading the Apothecary's notes on her progress. 

One thing caught her interest, a small note regarding an assassination attempt on night three. The previous two nights made no mention of it, just the last. Did people still, after her efforts, think that she killed the Divine? And were so resolved to the idea that they would try to kill her? Kera sighed, annoyed and baffled that people still thought that way. Perhaps because she was a mage? It gave her another reason to try. Hopefully, the people would begin to see reason, that she was only there to help. It would be something she would have to prove; Kera was not the one who killed the Divine, nor was she a villain in this story. 

Before she could do anything about the attempts, however, she needed to put in work. And, more importantly, figure out exactly what was going on with her magic. Thus, she needed to seek the help of a specific apostate she figured would have more answers than her. She walked up the hill where Solas stood, folding the papers and placing them in one of her many pouches. “Good afternoon, Solas.” 

The elf watched her approach, watching her with a certain curiosity that made her feel watched. It was, however, without malicious intent, allowing her to remain cautious but not on guard. “Good afternoon. The Herald of Andraste, the woman come to rescue us all in the face of destruction itself.” 

A smile touched Kera’s lips, “Am I riding in on a shining steed?” 

“I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly they are extinct.” 

“Ah, I’ll keep that in mind. The more extraordinary the better.” Kera laughed. 

“Good, the posturing is necessary. You have a position to fill, afterall.” 

Kera sighed. He was right, but that was why she was here. “With that in mind, I actually have a favor to ask of you.” Solas cocked his head, listening, but did not respond. “It’s about the Mark. My magic is… Strange. I’m unsure if having the mark made it unstable, or if it just changed. I need to test it, but I need help.” 

“And because I kept you alive while it slowly ate you, you figured I would be the best option?” He wagered, touching his fingertips to his chin delicately. 

“Yes. I would go to the Templars, under normal circumstances but…” 

“Imagine. An unstable mage seeking the help of a Templar. No, that would not go over well.” Solas thought for a moment, eyeing her with that same curiosity. “Alright, I will assist. We need to seal the Breach. Without you, that task will be impossible. See me whenever you are ready, Then we can begin.” 


End file.
